Daily Lives of Soon to be Wives
by TheSleeperInTime
Summary: A week after Umi's proposal to her beloved, she begins to think of the future together with the optimistic baker, Honoka, but for now, the ordinary times for the couple continue.
1. A Day For Happiness

Chapter 1: A Day For Happiness

 **This is a story dedicated to all you HonoUmi shippers. This ship seriously deserves more stories and art. Let's get going.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live or the characters

* * *

A normal morning, the usual neighborhood, but a different air in the Kousaka residence. A happy ginger lays on her bed humming a tune well known to the world. Start:Dash! was heard from outside the woman's window. The gentle breeze passes and slowly moves her Orange hair from her shoulders. As the wind stopped, a car halts before her home and she smiles at the sight of a person with long, dark blue hair exiting the vehicle.

The woman who had just appeared closes the car's black door. She grins as she looks above only to see her beloved with her usual Blue shining orbs. "Honoka!" She shouts

The person being called out giggles then inhales. "Umi-chan!" She shouts back with a charismatic tone with some birds flying away.

"Geez, what are you still doing up there? Get down here already." Umi blushed due to the embarrassment of being heard of her soon to be wife's neighbors. "They're all staring..." she mutters to herself

Honoka, deciding that she teased her fiancé a bit too much, gets up from her bed and turns off her music player. The things that she needed for the day was prepared ahead for the bluenette told her to pack up so that she doesn't need to wait out in the open then leave with the ginger forgetting something.

"Place this in there..." She muttered and found another thing then inserts it inside her bag as well. "Oh and also that-"

"Honoka!" Umi shouts again.

"I'm coming Umi-chan!" She jumps down from the staircase to be greeted by her family as she rushed to wear her shoes. "See ya later Mom, Dad, Yukiho!" She waves goodbye and closes the door.

Honoka runs towards the woman while panting heavily. "Whew...I'm here Umi-chan."

"HO NO KA." Umi comes closer and flicks the ginger's forehead. "I told you to prepare everything ahead didn't I?"

"I-I did! There were just things that I couldn't place inside my bag even just for a night." She defends herself as the other woman was just staring at her strangely. "I swear Umi-chan!" She wines

"Oh alright. Even now, you never change do you?" Umi teases with a goofy smile she picked up from being with muse's energetic leader since forever.

"Hehe." Honoka smiles sheepishly with her head scratching the back of her head. "Is that a good thing..?" She asks

Umi was surprised that she asked but remembered that her lover had a side that was conscious of almost everything she does, be it appearance or personality. "Of course it is. That is why I love you after all." The archer kisses the part where she had just inflicted (inFLICKted) pain upon. "Now, let's start our day shall we?" Umi bows, giving Honoka her hand to hold on to.

"Yes, we shall." She replied. The two burst into laughter and wanted to remain there for a few more moments but time, would not wait for anyone so the two got inside the car and went.

The pair decided that going to the movies was a good option so they went. Honoka being Honoka, chose an action and comedy filled movie and now is one of the choices. Umi on her part was calmer and so she picked something more serious. The two respected each other's choices so they did't reach to a conclusion. There was another movie that was about romance and so they picked that. Almost every scene with the lovers, Umi would face away, hold Honoka's hand, or just stare.

"Umi-chan it's just a movie y'know." She joked, hoping to appease the girl. "It's not like they will do _that_ anytime soon."

The bluenette comes out from hiding under Honoka's sleeve and quietly says "Judging by the looks on their faces, I'd say otherwise..." and hides once again

"Oh alright." She brings Umi closer to her. "There there. Everything is gonna be alright." Honoka caressed Umi's blue strands of hair and humming a tune with a gentle tone.

The movie finished without all the shameless acts. The ginger got hungry so Umi proposed to go to a new restaurant that had just opened recently but Honoka had different plans. Honoka suggested that they go to the park instead and didn't reveal her surprise.

"Umi-chan here here!" The energetic girl picks a spot from the large space with grass and lays her cover. "I prepared these for us." She said, getting out packed bento's.

"Thank you." Umi smiled to her. "Let's dig in?" She asked

"Yep! Thank you for the food." And they began to chow down whatever was inside.

The moment the two finished, the talked about the members of muse like how they were doing in the present. Nozomi runs the shrine, Nico works for the Idol agency, Eli teaches dance, Kotori in Paris is learning fashion, Rin is now a famous athlete, Hanayo runs the rice shop she and Honoka ran past when they jog, Maki now owns the Nishikino hospital. Honoka runs the Homura Bakery and Umi runs the Sonoda Dojo. Everyone went separate paths but the bonds they made in highschool kept them together.

"We should get going now, Honoka."

"Yeah. We probably should." She stood up and helped Umi up as well. "Are we going home already?"

"No, there is still one more place I want both of us to go to."

The duo packed their things and got in the car. The archer's destination wasn't far so they arrived to it in minutes went out the car.

"Hey Umi-chan. That tree over there, it's kind of beside the ocean isn't it?" Honoka asks the girl she's holding her hands with.

"I suppose." Umi replied

The tree was located on the cliff beside the sea. Sure it would be dangerous to stay there but at least it wasn't hanging down. Honoka looked at her lovers eyes asking for her permission to head over there with her.

'As if I can stop you'

Umi nodded and smiled a bit as they walked towards their destination. The scenery was beautiful as the sun was setting and dandelions were flying around, gracefully landing on the floor or away from where they were originally from. Umi rested her back against the trunk of the tree and Honoka was lying down, resting her head on Umi's slender legs. The cool breeze passes by and disappears just like the fading light emanating from the lowering sun.

"Honoka." Umi said while admiring the scene before her. The sunset, ocean, beautiful skies, petals moving slowly, and Honoka, her beloved fiancé.

"Yeah?"

"Your love for me won't disappear like the sun's light right now right? Even though we fight almost everyday and have different opinions. You won't leave me alone will you?" She asked with a saddening tone that could only make Honoka get up and hold the blue archer's hands.

"Umi." Honoka said, leaving out the honorific in the blue haired girl's name. "I promise that I will never leave you. Even if you got really mad at me that you would refuse to talk to me or something else, I would still love you."

"Honoka..." Umi murmured as Honoka hugged her lover as tight but as gentle as she could to not hurt her. "I promise you that as well." Umi gave out a weak and tender smile.

Honoka went beside the blue haired archer and Umi snuggled up close and rested her head on the ginger's shoulder as the sunset disappeared into the horizon.

I love you they said to each other then shared a kiss that wasn't rough but gentle. As the final rays of the Earth's dwarf star disappeared, their kiss ended and the two went back to the car. The drive back home was silent but it was comforting with no words needed to be said.

* * *

/Authors note

 **Well that was just beautiful. I really just thought of a tree beside a cliff near the sea when I wrote the last part. That's all for me in this chapter and I hope to see you in the next one.**


	2. Laundry Day

Chapter 2: Laundry Day

 **New chapter, hurray~**

 **Thanks for being patient and here it is.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live or the characters

* * *

"Honoka, it's laundry day. You have to get up so that when we finish, the sun will still be showering it's light to dry it." Umi said. She was always eager and excited about doing the laundry but Honoka was the total opposite.

"Unnnn..."

"Honoka~" Umi shaked her lover's shoulder, urging her to get up and do the task along with her but the Orange haired woman still refused and stayed under the sheets of their bed.

"HO NO KA!"

"Yeah! I got it I got it! I'm gonna get up now kay?"

"Mm! Get changed and let us wash those clothes!"

"Oh..." Honoka cheers sarcastically and rolls over, trying to reach for her hair tie but fell of the whole thing. "Owww" said whined as Umi began to gather all their laundry outside their room.

"Geez, she just doesn't get why laundry is an amazing thing." She says as she spots a light blue shirt."

'She wore that for my birthday and we did t-that...' Umi's face turned red from the embarrassment and shakes her head. 'If shouldn't think of this.' She bent down and picked it up anyways.

'Honoka's scent...' she sniffs it as she failed to hear the sound of a door clicking.

"Umi-chan..."

"H-Honoka!"

"Umi-chan... you already miss me that much? I was just in the other room y'know~" she teased

"I-I can explain-"

"Ep! I don't wanna hear anything about your silly reason Umi-chan~ why don't we just head back inside and sleep. Since you miss me so much~" she continued on

"I refuse to spend the whole morning dozing off..." she stopped midway as she sees the ginger's pleading eyes.

"Umi-chan, we can't..?"

"Eh?" Umi's resolve weakens due to Honoka's puppy eyes

"We really can't?" A few tears were now visible

"..."

"Umi-chan!"

"Alright!" She carries Honoka back to their bedroom then tucks her into bed and slides beside her. "We're doing the laundry later though, Honoka"

"Tch..."

"I heard you." Umi says chuckling a bit

"I just wanted to spend the day with Umi-chan lazing around."

"You know I despise laziness."

"Yeah..." the ginger hides herself under the sheets

"But if it's you, I guess I don't mind that much." She smiles and kisses Honoka indirectly.

"Mou, you meanie." Honoka complains

"Only for you, dear." Replied Umi as she pulls the blanket up more. "I really can't tell you what to do can I?" She said. The sleeping angel before her was beautiful as the ocean of midnight blue she thinks.

"It can wait for a bit." She murmurs and visits the land of dreams together with her love.

Omake:

"Umi-chan can I have a break?"

"No. You had 4 hours of sleep so I shouldn't be hearing any complains, young lady."

"Hai."

* * *

Authors Note

 **Finished the project and exams. I can now write freely~ Does anyone have any idea what to do for the next chapter? Cause I don't. Also you can PM me if you want to add more characters. That's all and I hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Visiting

**Ou Miyuki- I gave you the answer** **you wanted. All the other readers probably want to know as well so there it is.**

 **Sorry I was away for a long time so I thought why not make a chapter?**

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live or the characters or other things mentioned in this story.

* * *

Dou!

Sounds echoing from the Sonoda Dojo throughout the training grounds outside was heard by the students.

Kote!

Young or old, experienced or not, the pupils of the Sonoda's always left with sharpened skills and admiration for their mentor.

Men!

"Hah...hah... Sonoda-sensei... I think that.. I put up quite a fight." The pupil that sparred with the master of the dojo fell to the ground, panting heavily.

"Yes, you are strong but just remember that strength isn't everything when it comes to Kendo. You have to be smart by looking for an opening as well as making sure that you aren't being tricked." Umi helped her exhausted student up. "Other than that, you might even send me flying one day."

"Heh, thanks." He said as he joined his friends to listen

"Everyone, we all know that the tournament is right around the corner so no slacking off all right?"

"Yes!"

"Good. Find a pair and spar. One point hit and you have to do the drill. Nakano-san has arrived and its time I switch with her so listen carefully and do as she says okay?"

"Yes!"

Umi left to change into another set of uniform so that she could teach Kyudo with another set of students in the dojo across this one. It was tiring but she learned to deal with it during the years of rigorous training from her parents.

Umi left the dojo for Kendo and went across showing the proper stances and foot work in archery. Advices and encouragement was given and she could finally tell herself that her students both from Kendo and Kyudo were ready for the upcoming regional tournament.

'I wonder how Honoka is doing...' she thought quietly to herself. "She's probably eating from a new batch of Mochi she made again."

"Who's eating what?" Honoka pops up in front of the thinking bluenette. "Boop" she pokes her nose.

"Eh?!" Umi jumped from where she was, almost hitting Honoka in the process.

"Whoa! Umi-chan it's just me!"

"H-Honoka? How did you get in here?"

"Well, Haruka-san told me to come over cause she said that you've been really stressed out lately and so here I am!"

"She did? I better thank her and of course, you, Honoka. I really appreciate it." Umi smiles warmly at the sight of her caring girlfriend.

"It's not a big deal Umi-chan. I just want you to relax and make sure that you're not pushing yourself over your limits again."

"Yes yes. I'm relaxed now that you're here."

"Wanna come over my house Umi-chan?"

Umi pondered on the baker's question. She didn't have to teach tomorrow and there weren't any scheduled meetings so she was free for the rest of the week. "Sure."

"Are we using Maki-chan's car again?"

"Yes we are."

"Pooh, I just wanted to take the bike.." Honoka slumped against her partners shoulders.

"And I'll stay behind you? With the possibility of ME and the whole bike falling over on the streets? No." Umi teasingly reasoned with her childish fiancé.

* * *

Story of how Umi got to use the black, sleek car. ;)

Muse had a get together at Eli and Nozomi's apartment. The ex members of Muse were recalling the memories that they all enjoyed talking about and a certain bluenette was currently with Nishikino Hospital's owner as well as finest doctor.

"Honoka visits you often?"

"Yes she does. And because our dojo's are famous and needs extra hands, I have to visit different branches. I am the one that inherited them after all."

"Does Honoka have a car? She or you might want to go around and see each other. Didn't she say she get her license?"

"I think she told me about getting it." Umi looked at Honoka. "Hmm, yes I remember, she has a drivers license and so do I."

"In that case," Maki placed her hand inside her bag. "Here." She threw car keys. "Let Honoka use that. It's my personal car but since I have a driver with her own vehicle, I don't use it that much and so I'll leave it to Honoka and you."

"Thank you, Maki."

"It's my pleasure. Why don't we join the others." Maki requested, Umi nodded, and they all had a great time.

* * *

 **I'm done. I tried to make another PUNNY joke but meh. I didn't feel like it. Hopefully the next chapter will have some cause puns are life. Why don't I try making one right now? (This is totally not related to the story updates kay?). When a king is about to die from a pawn in chess, he should yell "Death is aPAWN (upon) us!" To his men, subordinates, whatever you call them.**

 **Sigh**

 **That's it for this A/N. Soo, reviews..? Ideas? Critics? I'm all ears! Or eyes? Ah mou bye!**


End file.
